


The DILF Across the Street

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Barebacking, Cuntboy, M/M, Roleplay Logs, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: Afshan has just moved back to his hometown to a house in a rinky dink suburb. His wife who has been pushing more and more for a more open relationship. As Afshan moves his junk in he realizes just who he moved across the street of, his old high school crush, Mr. Foster.
Relationships: Dean/Afshan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	The DILF Across the Street

It was cool being back home where Afshan grew up and getting a little peace and quiet versus all the madness that LA had to inflict your senses with. Afshan's girl couldn't disagree more. She was definitely too bougie for this town--kinda just played along with Afshan in the hopes that his business would pop off after they got married. But after seeing the place... she had second thoughts about whether or not that really mattered. It was so fucking small even grocery shopping was a chore, driving miles down a one lane highway dodging tractors just for some frozen dinners. 

Their kid Brendan didn't mind it so much though. All he really cared about was sports and, being the small town that it was, that was all there was for anybody to do besides get drunk and fuck so their sports program was pretty solid. 

Afshan was somewhere in the middle--equal parts pleased to get away as much as he was slightly homesick for the constant buzz and bullshit going on in California. He was  _pretty sure_ all this was a good idea though, uprooting his family where they could afford a house that was a little bigger than the shoebox they had back where they just came from. He thought it'd help ease him out of some of the less savory urges he'd been having too. Like wanting to fuck every gorgeous bastard on the street. That didn't quite pan out. 

Afshan was finishing bringing in the last of their belongings from moving in when he finally realized just who he'd moved across the street from.  _Mr. Foster._ He figured that guy would've been gone by now. He could remember him from when he was just a kid. Could remember beating off to the thought of him too. And of course, the guy aged very well. He was hot as fuck. Enough so that Afshan stood staring for one very long minute before he caught himself looking like an idiot. 

"...Oh man! Is that you, Mr. Foster? I had to do a double take." More like he was boring a hole in the crotch of his pants but okay. "It's been a while!" As always, Afshan came off very sweet and friendly, if just slightly dopey. Blame it on the CTE. He looked a lot like he did when he was a kid too, just a lot better filled out and he might've been one of those students from back in the day that Dean may have actually recalled. He was a stud athlete back in the day and left town with a scholarship, then got the hell out of there only to turn up once again. Dean was pretty memorable himself. He was Afshan's favorite from school. Granted, most of that had to do with the epic crush he developed on the man but that didn't mean he wasn't a good coach too. He just wished he could focus a little more on the latter than the sudden reemerging desire to get bent over doggy by the guy. Fuck. 

"What's been goin' on with you? Still work at the school? You look  _good."_ That.. came out a lot more flirtatious than he really wanted it to. 

Mr. Foster had this look on his face, narrow eyes, coffee in his hands. He had on a pair of jeans that clung to his thick, undoubtedly hairy, thighs. He had come out to watch the neighbors move in, though he had also told himself he'd work on his old Pontiac, that was more or less an excuse to be a nosy neighbor, and as such he wore his car-working shirt, a plaid shirt that hugged his body. It looked like it was designed for a man a few years younger and less bulging, the way it hugged his pecs made it obvious why only half the buttons were done up. Underneath he had on a grease stained white t-shirt with his dark chest hairs poking out the neck. He had a coffee in his hand as Afshan approached. 

Dean gave a weak smile but was concentrated on figuring out where he knew that face from. It didn't take him too long to figure it out though. 

"Shit, Afshan?" Mr. Foster snapped his finger as he remembered. It was coming back to him. It would have had to be more than ten years since he saw that face. He taught this kid's sex ed class. Of course this was back when Dean himself was freshly married only one kid at the time. 

"Haven't seen you in a good long minute." Mr. Foster reached out a hand, the big strong paw tanned evenly with the rest of him, his sleeve was rolled up just below his elbow almost as if to show off his thick, hairy arms. The dark hairs sprinkled generously across his limb onto his hand which looked rough, like a man who worked with his hands. Considering Mr. Foster's affinity for old cars and his frequent moonlighting as a construction worker around the neighborhood it was easy to understand how he got those hands. 

"You don't have to call me Mr. Foster, Dean is fine, kid." Dean's chuckled as he walked out of his garage to meet Afshan in his yard. The warm sun hit him. The heat had been pretty bad lately but today it was a nice comfortable 75F. "How've you been? Still chasing tail?" Dean smiled as he struggled to recall anything about Afshan besides the basic stuff. 

Dean knew the kid's parents, they hung out at the block parties and sometimes had each other over, Afshan was a little too old to hang around with Dean's kids at the time, and as a teacher Dean saw a lot of kid's faces. Afshan was just one in the crowd. Dean however remembered how the kid's eyes always seemed to linger on him, which he felt was a little odd, but he never really thought much of it until that moment. Could be the fact that it's all Dean remembered, could be because that's a look Dean is intimately familiar with now, it could just be Dean's memory fucking with him, but Dean wondered if the kid was some kind of fruit. Not that Dean really had an issue with that.

Afshan dressed pretty casual himself, assuming right that he'd be sweating his ass off for the better part of the day. A plain white, fitted T-shirt was just starting to show skin and light gray basket ball shorts didn't do much to keep him from continually scuffing himself during the move but they were comfy and they did show off what a nice ass and legs he had. Vans were another choice solely for comfort, less about real functionality and Ray Bans that were just about to come off had been shielding his eyes from the sun. 

"Oh, I'm old enough to drop the  _Mr. Foster_ thing now?" he asked with a cute, crooked grin. He wasn't actually too sure if Mr. Foster remembered him all that well. There were a lot of kids in that class and he was just one of them. Afshan sure as fuck remembered Dean though. "Ah well--kinda settling down I guess." That sure  _sounded_ committed. That was mostly due to the fact that he was pretty disappointed to admit that right about then, rather than answer that he was available. What he  _really_ wanted to admit right there was,  _Um, yeah, Mr. Foster. Yours._ Chasing tails, that is. 

"Moved back here to start a business and not get  **murdered** by taxes and rent. So far so good." Though one could hardly say he was settled in before determining that. What a stroke of luck moving in right across the street from that fucking hunk though. Already his fiancee was complaining about the plain scenery they had but Afshan couldn't have been more pleased. "Funny I moved into your neighborhood. Your classes were always my favorite." 

It took a good minute for Afshan to reach into the deep recesses of his just slightly screwy memory and think about exactly  **what** class that was and when he did, god he was embarrassed. His face heated right up. Tried playing it off though. "Yeah uh--that one time you showed us how to roll a condom down a banana. Real helpful. Still remember that lesson to this day. Use that one a lot."  _What the fuck? Really?_ He kicked himself mentally. What the hell was that? If only he actually ever employed that kind of knowledge. He might be single now. 

Dean responded with a hearty chuckle. He definitely remembered that awkwardness now. "Well good. Wish all my kids took it to heart, though they don't really care much these days." Dean set his coffee cup to the side. He turned around and walked slightly into the garage to an off white-box looking thing tucked underneath a bench. He pulled it open to reveal it was a carefully hidden minifridge stuffed full with beer. Dean grabbed two. 

"God knows I needed it when I knocked my wife up when I was 17. Settling down though? You got a wife and kids of your own now?" Dean said with a grunt as he stood upright and walked back to Afshan. He handed one bottle to the younger man. Dean looked Afshan over, there was something off about him Dean couldn't place. Something about the way he held himself, something about the way he moved. Something innate inside Dean flickered, but it was too early to tell if his hunch was anything more than wishful thinking. But even if his gut feeling wasn't right, he could still see something working out. Dean would have it figured out after a few beers though. 

"Wife's gone right now but I'm sure she'd love to set up something. My youngest is 16 though." Dean explained. He reached under his shirt, both of them, gripping the fabric tightly as he reached up, grabbed the cap of the beer and twisted it clean off. His shirt came up revealing his hairy stomach and tanned skin. He  _definitely_ spent some time outside shirtless if his tan was that even. The shirt fell back into place, ruffled slightly. There was a small hole and a rough patch in the plaid cloth that showed it was an action Dean had done many times before in that shirt. Dean kicked the beer back, taking a quick swig before letting his arm relax. The way his chest flexed when he did that motion was hypnotic. It bulged out of his plaid shirt, you could almost hear the fabric whine to contain it. Most would probably say it's about time to go up a size in clothing. 

Afshan was kinda relieved Dean didn't rib him for  his comment . God he felt stupid. "A kid and a fiancee."  _But with the right kind of proposition that could change,_ he told himself. That was all a daydream though. Probably. A wet one, in any case. He tried not to make it too obvious that he was leering but he couldn't help it. He wasn't slick enough to be as subtle as he thought he was either. Dean was always well built. He remembered him having a nice, solid body and he still did. Just now he had the added benefit of some sexy cushion. It was driving Afshan up a wall. Fortunately for him it didn't really show in any overt way when he was getting turned on, so for as long as he could keep his eyes in the appropriate places, it didn't come off untoward. ...Too bad he was still having trouble with that though. 

"Mine's 15. He's real into wrestling and it sounds like you guys still got a good team here so we decided on coming back--in part because of that. He likes basketball too-- **wishes** he was LeBron but uh..." He chuckled a little at his own kid's expense. That definitely wasn't his calling, even if he had Afshan's height going for him. A quiet  _thanks_ was muttered at the friendly gesture when he was given a drink. Once he could stop staring the guy down it felt nice just shooting the shit and cracking open a beer with him. It helped kinda tamp down the urge to strip the both of them down and fuck right in the driveway too. Sorta. "Me and my fiancee are still in the planning stages for the wedding. Or well, I should say  _she's_ planning. I'm just trying to get a solid foundation down before she bankrupts me trying to helicopter in Cinderella castle brick by brick," he snorted into his beer. 

"I know that all too well." Dean nodded his head, remembering the nightmare that was his own wedding, and their 5th year of marriage vowel renewal. Dean wasn't a stranger to looking people up and down either. In fact he caught Afshan's eyes on his and his grin grew big. Though it was hard to tell underneath that scraggly beard. "Though my wife struck a deal, she got the wedding and I'd get to pick the house. She let me turn the basement into a bit of a mancave." Dean bragged. "Got a nice big TV. Built a nice bar down there. You're welcome to come over if stuff gets rough." Dean smiled at Afshan, the older man had this look in his eyes.

"You'll get through it, though, I'm sure. Women can be tough sometimes. But hey, you gotta kid with her so that means something." Dean shrugged. He leaned casually to one foot, bringing his hand up to scratch at his beard. The way his bicep stretched out his sleeve was almost too perfect. Dean was encouraging the muscle contraction intentionally, watching his new neighbor's eyes while doing it. Dean was no stranger to fooling around, though he had to be careful. The hell he would receive as the head coach, role model to many, and avid church going father of five if anyone found out he slept around. There was just this friendly aura that Dean had. Like he was the perfect embodiment of a dad, the body hair, the slightly receding hairline, the mild wrinkles, the beard, the way he dressed in old, almost ragged clothing without a real car, the way he leaned on the car. It was almost too perfect. Of course if you were like that skeletons in the closet was a given. And one of those skeletons was the way Dean was looking at Afshan. Dean couldn't pinpoint it exactly, his eyes got stuck on the man's crotch, it was subtle but it almost looked like there was nothing there. Either he had a tiny ass dick or maybe... no, it couldn't be.

"Yeah," Afshan answered affirmatively that they had a kid together although that wasn't exactly the case. He wasn't sure how to touch on that topic so it was best left unsaid. The girl basically had raised his kid for him while he was still fighting so... He shook off the urge to get into unnecessary details. He perked up at the mention of Dean's mancave instead. "I'd like to see that--even if things aren't rocky. That sounds really cool. Might give me some ideas for what to do with mine." Assuming he got one. There was a spare bedroom and god knew he needed a private space of his own to beat off, especially now. 

There was a split second where  Afshan squinted. Where he wasn't quite sure if Dean was showing off to him or not until it was so obvious that he was Afshan was almost embarrassed to think otherwise. Of course he was. Dean was hot shit and he knew it. Still, he was kinda surprised. A little taken back that he was putting himself on display like that for  _him._ It gave him that little bit of extra confidence the attraction he had for Dean was reciprocated. Like he didn't need to be told to roll his tongue back into his mouth as it was. 

"So... Maybe too personal of a question but. Does your wife let you fuck around with other guys? I could see mine getting jealous over a girl but being okay with me fooling around with another man." Definitely personal. Maybe not too much so for the likes of Dean though. If the blatant ogling hadn't gotten the message across the question would. Afshan was still interested in guys and  _just maybe_ in Dean, by the way he was probing into his sex life. If his response made it apparent that he really wasn't feeling Afshan though he could always feather the brakes and excuse it as just him being curious how another couple handled that kind of thing, if it even  _was_ a thing in their life. Totally innocent inquiry. 

Dean was a little taken aback by the question. He blinked, his head recoiling slightly. But as Dean processed it he had a half smile creep onto his face. He shook his head looking over his shoulder at the moving van. At some point he had stepped a little closer to Afshan, there was maybe a foot and some odd inches between them. 

"Hell no." Dean said with a hefty breath. "Man they sure do do it different back where you're from don't they." Dean crossed his arms and tilted his head back slightly. His chest pushing out and the button just under his pectoral shelf began straining. "I mean, I don't really fuck around with guys. Not much into the whole cock thing. Can't really beat pussy." Dean admitted with a certain smugness. He looked around carefully. It was sort of an open secret. Dean just assumed most men did it. A lot of his friends had mistresses or girlfriends, though he knew a lot that didn't, but his bias was at work in his brain coloring his opinion on purely monogamous relationships. Sure they could exist, but Dean had issues finding any one person that could keep up with him sexually. 

"I mean, IF I ever did such a thing. Wife would lose it." Dean took a step closer as he took another swig of his drink. "Always figured you were a bit of a fruit though." Dean felt a little vindicated at that one. He always felt he had good instincts. Maybe that's what he was sniffing Afshan's gayness. Maybe Dean could make an exception to his rule. A tight ass is sometimes better than cunt, and Dean sure did love stretching out holes.

Afshan flustered pretty bad at that. He was gonna try and play it that slick angle he had in his mind but blatantly being called out just made him a mess. It was kind of cute though. 

"Uh, yeah, I--" He cupped his face with one of those big mitts briefly as he tried to recover. "Was just wondering. My fiancee talks about threesomes or both of us going out to fuck other people sometimes." Which, amazingly, wasn't a lie. It just felt super awkward now coming out of his mouth when he was so clearly cruising for cock. From a guy he'd known since he was a kid no less. Who he'd now have to make weird pleasantries with for the duration of them living there with the both of them knowing full well what he was really getting at. 

"Guess things are a little different in California." Well, couldn't blame him for trying. What you  _could_ blame him for was still getting caught looking at what evidently wasn't on the table. Or was it? Dean sure had a way of putting himself on display. Maybe it was just that he was feeling himself a little bit too when someone else paid him a roundabout compliment. Even if it was from someone he purportedly wasn't all that into on paper. Afshan tried playing casual for a minute more before blowing that by choking on his drink. Shit went down the wrong hole. "Hey man, it's been nice catchin' up. I'm sure we'll get better acquainted real soon." That almost sounded like a promise. 

"I should get back to work moving furniture though. I'll see ya around." Yeah. Moving furniture. Maybe if that meant slamming the headboard into the wall with a toy and him all the way on the other end. 

“Hey wait a minute. I didn't say we were done talking." Dean reached out and gripped Afshan's shoulder. His grip was as strong as it looked, the firmness, the strength behind it. Dean was definitely a man who worked with his hands. He pulled the man back and turned him around with just a short, quick gesture. Dean was very eager to discuss the man's marital life more. 

"Your wife sounds like she just wants to fuck other guys to me." Dean chuckled. Almost intentionally he had positioned himself closer to Afshan. His body was warm and the heat radiated off him. His scent was stronger as well. "You sure you're doing it right? I know some dumbasses say that size doesn't matter, but some girls don't really go with small ones. It's all about what you're packing and all that." Dean sounds like he's halfway prying and halfway genuinely trying to get advice. "And honestly..." Dean pauses, scratching his beard again and looking back left and right. "It just sounds like you're trying to get into my pants, kid." Dean said in a low, heady growl. 

"Tell me if I'm wrong though. I don't mean to offend." Dean stood upright and crossed his arms. He had this determined smile on his face, like he felt he had caught Afshan in something embarrassing. He was very clearly getting off on this conversation, in more ways than one if that bulge that was struggling against the denim of one of his stupidly tight pants legs was any indication. It didn't even look hard, but the sheer size of it was something else.

After that blunderous conversation Afshan thought sure that Dean would be more than happy to end it there and relegate their relationship to just awkward looks and stunted  _hey, how's it going_ s, so it came as a surprise to hear that he wasn't finished with him. The grip strength he had was surprising too. Kinda hot. He didn't have much time to dwell on that though, thrust back into the exchange he figured was over with. 

"You think...? Maybe so." Afshan gave a small shrug of his shoulders, evidently not the jealous type. Or maybe he just wasn't as into her as being engaged would suggest. Almost like the whole thing was for show. Oddly, he did look a little defensive when it came to defending his ability in bed or size though. Which was the real fucking sham. Even he'd have to admit shopping online for the biggest dildos she could stand didn't really count. 

"I think she's just bored. We're kinda just together for the kid." A good way to start out a marriage. Afshan might've elaborated on that a little more if he didn't notice the swelling that was happening in the front of Dean's pants--something that he pointed out right as he mentioned Afshan trying to get into them. " _Er, I--_ kinda, yeah," he admitted, posture going slack for a brief moment before snapping back into shape with a just slightly ashamed grin. "Guess I'm a little bored too." Hence maybe why he didn't give much of a shit when he brought up the conversation he had with his girl, where she came up with the idea of staying together but seeing other people. 

"Can I admit something too though? I always had a crush on you. Like back in school? Is that fucked up?" He didn't really allot for much time to answer, figuring out himself, "That is fucked up. I'm sorry, man. You just always looked so fucking hot. Used to think about you keeping me in class after everybody else left..." Boy, did his face light up at that. He didn't  _need_ to tell Dean that kind of shit but well, he'd already made the situation about as awkward as it could get, and from the growing bulge in the older man's pants he was willing to venture a guess that he was maybe a little more than merely flattered to hear that some younger buck was thinking about him like that. 

Now that was a little brow raising. Dean gave him that look. "I mean, that's flattering and all that." Dean beamed, he tried to hold back the grin he had. He handled it better than most people would think, but considering that Dean experienced this semi-regularly it wasn't much a surprise he was used to it. Dean was pretty flippant about the whole discussion, even his body language wasn't as defensive as one would expect from a small town local, though that might be because he was a closet pervert. No one in this town got the chance to experiment much, but they all made do with what they had, Dean especially. 

"I don't judge, you ain't the first, you're definitely not the last." Dean sounded almost like he was bragging. "You sure that's even your kid?" Was Dean's final question. Like his mind almost immediately jumped there. Like it was a personal question. Though if anyone ever saw Dean's kids there was no doubt about them being his kids, but that also could be said about several other kids and teens around town. 

Dean peaked over Afshan's shoulder at the moving van. No one in sight. Of course the neighborhood was always dead and empty this time of day, the 6 and a half foot privacy fence on one side of his house helped as well, the other side had his neighbor's perfectly trimmed hedges. It was a pretty cozy corner of the cul-de-sac. Still Dean seemed a little paranoid about talking about such things in public. But that clearly wasn't going to stop him from talking about it.

It was a relief that Dean wasn't getting offended by all this, but given the looks of his package Afshan was leaning more and more onto the side of him actually enjoying all this attention, so it wasn't really too huge of a gamble. Of course, this was Bumfuck Egypt compared to where he just moved from so there was always the chance of pissing somebody off and them getting carried away with a gun. But probably not Dean. 

"Yeah, if you saw him you'd know. He looks just like me when I was his age. Got green eyes though," he shook his head, not too up in arms about what seemed like a valid assumption, given what Afshan had let Dean in on about him and his girl's discussions already. There was also the thing he wasn't letting Dean in on yet though--how he definitely, 100% knew it was his. He noticed how he kept checking over his shoulder, seeing if anyone else in the neighborhood was stirring. Didn't look that way though. The kids were in school, dads were at work and housewives were out shopping, brunching or binging Dr. Phil reruns, it seemed. Kinda gave Afshan the idea that he was legitimately entertaining the idea of screwing around with him after all. 

"You know you still look really fuckin' good. Better, even," he mentioned at the risk of getting smacked and got more brazen with the looks he was giving, "Like, bend-me-over-the-hood-of-this-car good," he kept on. 

“Yeah?" Dean smiled widely. Afshan had some balls on him at least. Dean always preferred go-getters rather than the blushy stuttering types. Even if Afshan was a dude. "I mean, I do try to stay in shape." Dean brings a single arm up and flexes. His bicep bulging through his shirt sleeve like it was threatening to pop out of it any second. His pec engorges as well, pushing against the red plaid. He admires himself for a minute before looking back over at Afshan, giving him a wink. 

"Car is virginal though. It'd take a special something to get me to break it in." Dean let his arm fall to the side of the car, patting it affectionately. The bright, blue of the car was beautiful. Dean had this look of pride in his eye when it was brought up. 

"You into cars?" Dean walked around the front of the car. He walked slow as if giving Afshan a view. And what a fucking view it was, the way his pants hugged his ass it was fucking sinful. Each step an ass cheek flexed, stretching the fabric. If the dick bulge was any indication he probably didn't have anything underneath either. When Dean reached the front he pulled the hood down, slamming it shut. "Doesn't run yet. Gotta get a new transmission but after that it should be gravy." The hood was large and sturdy looking. There was no doubt that it could hold two grown men like it did. It was pretty obvious what was on Dean's mind as he caressed the front of the hood. The car rested perfectly at waist height for him. Almost like it was his intention to fuck someone on it. But more than likely it was just a very, very lucky coincidence.

Afshan 's eyes followed Dean as he made his way around the car, taking his sweet time showing it as well as himself off. He already knew Afshan was into him so this was practically torture. He endured it though, head cocking as he finally peeled his eyes away from Dean long enough to look at that sleek, red hood and consider two big guys getting on top of it. Or at least one of them. 

"Into the way they  _look,"_ he admitted honestly. Wasn't that deep in the car world but everyone could appreciate a really sexy one, and this one definitely was. It fit perfectly with Dean's persona and he was well aware of it. He took a curious peek at the interior while he considered doing something that really  _didn't_ seem all that bright—not that a lot of what he'd already done or admitted to the other man really did. It was just that the next thing he was thinking about doing could've gone particularly bad for him, but that didn't stop him before. 

Afshan pulled at the stretchy waistband of his shorts and boxer briefs, just enough to give Dean a quick flash of what he was packing; Or wasn't, in this case. Rather than a big cock fitting his stature Afshan had a nice fat pussy, covered in short, thick hair. There wasn't very much feminine about it at all. If one had to describe it was definitely a man's cunt. All the hair on it and on the insides of his thighs helped. There was a nice V tapering in on it from his hips. It looked good and cushioned and his clit was almost big enough to be mistaken for a small dick peeking out of dense black hair. 

"Special enough?" he asked, although he wasn't sure what to expect at this point. It was totally up in the air. 

"Was that...?" Dean had to do a double take at that. He looked down and then back at Afshan then back down again. He pulled Afshan to the front of the car which almost put him into the garage. Their bodies once again pretty close, Afshan had his back to the car, Dean was standing close, almost too close, and now Afshan couldn't back up. 

" You could have just started with that, kid.”  Dean paused, trying to think of a way to word it. Then he thought about all the questions he wanted to ask, and then he thought about how much he wanted to fuck it. Afshan was a big guy, Dean didn't have much qualms with who he was sticking, but the mere fact that he didn't look like he'd keel over and buckle at just 8 inches like most women do would be something else. Maybe he could even take all of it. 

“ I'm big." Dean states flatly. His voice full of breath and lust. It's clear what he meant. Dean was big, he was big  _everywhere_ . "I'm rough." He states almost immediately after. He steps forward and presses their crotches together. 

Afshan 's brows perked, the rest of him frozen as he waited for the news of whether he was gonna get fucked or have the shit kicked out of him. Or maybe that Dean needed a minute to process that shit. Which would've been understandable. It wasn't every day you saw a guy with a pussy, let alone one as big and overtly masculine as Afshan. And while that masculinity wasn't as wonderfully overt as it was on Dean, he definitely didn't seem like the type of guy to be hiding an extra hole between his legs. That'd throw anybody for a loop. After a minute Dean acted like he was into it though. Thank fuck. 

"Looks that way," that Dean was big, he meant. It was apart of the reason he kept on gawking. He really liked big ones but he didn't let himself keep anything too outlandish in the toy drawer lest he ruin the odd romp in the hay with ordinary guys that he did get. From what he could see Dean had a nice piece on him. Real nice. 

"You sure your wife wouldn't mind?" Dean asked with a sly grin. He really didn't care for the answer, he was committed to this now more than ever. A man with a pussy, It was like a dream come true for Dean, all the benefits of a woman without all the obnoxious qualities.

"Yeah but..." he answered to the question, but he was quick to reach for one of those thick arms of Dean's right after to put a hand down the front of his underwear. He wanted him to feel how hot and wet it was. Fucking tight too. 

Dean instinctively dove in. His fingers sticking in without a second of hesitation. Two fingers at first. As soon as he got them in to the knuckle he spread them out wide. He could feel it gushing and leaking around his hairy digits. Dean let out a possessive growl. It rumbled through his chest vibrating against Afshan. It was like a predatory warning. Then Dean shoved in another finger. It was tight. Real tight. The kind of tight that Dean would fuck until it was loose and sloppy and then he'd fuck it some more. Dean moved forward, pressing their bodies even further together so his knees were pushed against the car and his cock was against Afshan's thigh. Dean's fingers began darting in and out. Their faces inches apart. Dean maintained eye contact, staring Afshan down with a decidedly different kind of grin on his face. "Looks like its your lucky day then." Dean flexed his arms and pushed upwards, shoving his fingers in as hard as they'd go into that cunt before removing them. He brought his hand up to his face and stuck one into his mouth. It tasted sweet. Real sweet, it was surprising considering Afshan was such a big masculine guy. Of course anyone with good hygiene wouldn't taste bad, so that was a definite plus in Dean's book. 

"But I don't think you understand, I am big." Dean grinds his cock against Afshan's thigh. Dean was big. Like, big enough to make a porn star envious. Dean was over twice as big as most men on average. Most people couldn't take maybe half his dick before bottoming out.

Afshan 's breath got a little hotter and heavier while he tried to the sorts of noises that'd make what they were doing more obvious to anyone who just happened to be passing by to a minimum. For now anyway. A few slipped out anyway though. He was pent up and Dean's fingers were feeling really good to him right about then. Especially with how rough he was showing himself to be. Afshan was a tight fit even for them but he was wet as fuck so Dean's thick fingers slid in and out easily. More lightly haired, muscular thighs parted as he took a more earnest seat on the hood of Dean's car and in the process he reached down to finally give the man's cock an exploratory stroke through his trousers. 

"...Real big. Maybe  _too_ big," he confirmed with just a hint of nervousness in his voice. He was still really turned on though so he didn't have the benefit of letting Dean or common sense talk him out of what he wanted. "Don't think I've played with anything that size in a while," he said, but just before Dean could get the idea that Afshan was having second thoughts, he added, 

"That'll feel real good stretching out my cunt." At that he cracked a grin of his own. He was just a  _little_ worried. Maybe not as much as he should've been. What Dean may have not considered though was that Afshan was a huge guy in general, and while his pussy felt tight  _now_ he could definitely take a brutal, primal fuck of two. Much more so than the little girls he'd been bottoming out halfway into. 

Dean slipped his waist in between Afshan's thighs. He reached around with one hand to keep their hips close. "Any ground rules I should know about?" Dean let go after repositioning to unbutton his shirt down slowly. It helped that it was halfway there already. It didn't take long for him to shrug out of it and drop it to the floor carelessly. The white shirt now bared to the world, it was looser but still fitted to his large pecs very tightly. His broad shoulders were more noticeable without the dark red fabric covering them, and his bare arms with their dark fuzz almost all the way up to the shoulders. The sleeves especially were stretched, unable to cover the bicep properly they were bunched back over his deltoids. 

"Condoms, lube, kissing?" Dean then moved to his belt. The big buckle would make a texan proud, but it popped off with ease and it was soon opened as well. The button quickly came loose as well, almost popping free. Dean was growing impatient with his own clothing and decided to focus more on his new neighbor. His hands jutted out, gripping Afshan's shorts and giving them a quick tug before the other could even react. Dean could see it now. It looked needy, the way the hair matted around the edges, the way it dribbled down the bottom. It didn't look like he cared much for taking care of how it looked, it wasn't even trimmed. It looked like a man's cunt and that turned Dean on in a weird way. If this kept up Dean wasn't going to be able to even hold back. 

Afshan helped to undress Dean when he started doing that himself, just as impatient, if not more given how long he'd been pressing him for sex by then. He worked that big cock and pair of balls to poke out of his zip with a gentle touch, finally getting to caress and hold it in earnest. Marvel at it, honestly. It was big as fuck and heavy in his hand while the other cupped and gave light, massaging squeezes to his balls. "Fuck, you're huge," he interrupted, working his shaft to get him hard before deciding to spit on it to make that a little easier on them both. 

"I'm fucking soaked, dude, but lube probably isn't a bad idea with a cock that massive. You might wanna pull out when you're gonna blow your load too..." he mentioned but it didn't sound like that much of a hard and fast rule as much as it was something Dean could probably get away with ignoring. Just looking at him now and after all the years of stroking himself off to the thought of him, he  **really** wanted bred by that so he wasn't going to be the one to say no. 

And that's how Dean took it. He wasn't much of a condom guy. He just assumed everyone knew what they were getting into and were on the pill. Which is probably why he had a few extras running around. How could anyone say no to that cock. The way it burst through his pants it was very clearly eager to get out. It was fat too. It jutted out, mostly hard, slightly thicker in the middle with veins running along either side of the shaft with one big one snaking it's way from the side base of his dick all the way around to the topside, almost to the head. It almost pulsed with his heartbeat. The massive, uncut schlong looked like it was made for fucking. 

"Gotcha." Dean said, quickly turning to leave Afshan to his own devices temporarily. As he walked he shed his shirt, his boot thumped loudly and quickly on the floor as he reached underneath a drawer and pulled out a rather large bottle of coconut oil. "Hope you aren't allergic." Dean grinned, waving the large bottle around as he walked back. 

Dean’s cock bounced left to right and started to drool as he walked. Dean was also a leaker. His pre was thick and white. It collected around the foreskin before drooling out, dripping onto the floor in a slow drip. He set the coconut oil to the side and let the moment hit him. He was on top Afshan within seconds of the plastic bottle hitting the metal hood. Dean's bearded face pushed up against Afshan's and Dean kissed just as roughly as one would expect. There was a slow, dominating way he pushed forward. His cock smacked into Afshan's cunt and dragged forward as Dean pressed their bodies together. 

Dean didn't mean to outright kiss the other man. He normally had a no kissing rule with most people, kept from getting attached, but Dean himself also hadn't gotten off in a while and he was getting caught up in the moment which only seemed to intensify as he began grinding against Afshan's cunt, his cock smearing that wet pussy cream all along the underside of his heavy shaft, smearing his own cockjuices into Afshan's stomach.

"Nah, that'll work fine," Afshan said, a touch surprised the guy didn't come back with car lube. He wasn't sure he'd say no to that either right now, so it was a good thing he didn't. He didn't keep a no kissing rule himself so it was nice getting overwhelmed with Dean's, the comparative little amount of scruff on his own face rubbing with the dense, thick beard on the other man while his cock slid between them. It was hot. Really fucking hot. He let him frot the outside of his cunt while he felt blindly for the container of coconut oil, digging out a big, thick helping of it with his fingers while his tongue pushed and reached for Dean's. He smeared a lot of it haphazardly down that cock, then ran a good stripe of it through his warm slit, pumping a few fingers in afterward. He was already slick enough for most guys to have extra lube seem pretty unnecessary, but Dean wasn't most guys. That big cock got a much more loving, detailed lubing up once he was finished with himself, blindly feeling around each vein and crevice around its big meaty crown and foreskin. 

"Go easy at first, huh tiger?" he asked and again, it was more of a request than an outright demand, but it'd definitely be appreciated if he heeded that. 

Dean moved to Afshan's neck as his dick was stroked wet, his mouth attacked it hard, much too hard. He wasn't intentionally trying to leave marks but Dean had a few self control issues he hadn't ever worked out that manifested when he got turned on. 

"I don't make promises." Dean growled as he pulled Afshan's shirt up and over his head, not completely off, just hanging off of him so he could attack his chest. It was almost like Dean was mostly used to fucking women. His rough hand cupped the man's pec and his mouth landed right on the nipple. He at least knew what he was doing. Not too rough, but definitely eager. With his other hand he gripped the base of his cock and lined it up. You could almost hear the precum spattering the floor as he peeled back his foreskin. 

Dean's bearded face rubbed vigorously against Afshan's chest, his other hand roughly tugging at the opposite nipple, almost matching the movements of his tongue. Dean looked up at the man's face, watching for that reaction as he suddenly thrust forward, jabbing the cunt with his cock. It didn't go in at first, the head was bulbous and it'd take more than just a cursory thrust to do it. Dean didn't relent though, slowly applying more and more pressure, his growling getting louder and louder until it started pushing in. It began sinking in, stretching the entrance out around it's wide girth. There was no stopping it now. Dean was in fuck-mode.

Afshan 's nose scrunched and he grunted in a mild pain when Dean went at his neck like that, kinda turned on by the idea that it might leave a mark. He was way too eager to encourage him to keep at it just to make sure that it did happen though. The attention his chest earned a similar thought until he felt that enormous, blunt head coming back to rub over his slit. With his ass hanging over the edge of his car Afshan was dripping onto the concrete below, didn't have much control over his hips, so when Dean stroked across his sensitive clit all he could do was grip the hood with slippery hands to try and grind into it. There wasn't much good that came out of that though, so when he reeled back to finally push in he reached to spread his pussy wide with his fingers. That didn't help much either. Dean was so thick he had his cunt stretched well beyond what it was used to. A louder, deeper moan snuck out, neighbors be damned. 

"Fuck... Fuck!" A little less manly was the whine that came when the big hardened head shoved past his sweet spot, burying itself deep as it could regardless of working him up to it. Afshan loved it. It fucking hurt and felt good all at the same time and Dean was so big around that he'd be grinding on his G-spot for the entirety that they fucked. Not to mention hit another one only toys could reach. A leg coiled up and rested a heel on the car's front bumper when he felt the head of his cock touch on that, splitting soft, aroused tissue all around it, then a little jolt of his hips came when Dean finally reached the bottom—just a few inches shy of being fully submerged in that wet pussy.

Afshan grabbed at Dean's hips—kinda hard too. He just wanted to look between them to see how much was left. "I think we can make that fit," he challenged him, even when he was already struggling to take what Dean was giving him now. 

Dean's cock was so big that there wasn't much room for much else. As he shoved in he could feel all the pussy juices slide past his dick. The wet sound of his cock sinking in filled the garage. Dean could feel the walls struggle around his cock, as it widened slightly and then as the widest section slipped in it started moving a little faster. Dean removed his mouth and stood up. His large, hairy chest on prominent display as he towered over Afshan. His hands slid to the other male's hips and Dean watched as he sunk down until his cock hit the back wall. 

"You 'think'?" Dean said with an almost evil chuckle escaping through his grin. He pulled his hips back and forced his cock back in. He didn't make much progress but he repeated the process until he was going at a slow, steady rhythm. It was also pretty clear that he was trying his hardest to go faster but Afshan was just so damned tight. 

"Fuck you're so fucking tight." Dean growled, he pulled free, already that cunt was spread open. His cock popped free with a loud, moist plop. He grabbed the coconut oil, got a handful of it and really smeared it around his dick, particularly around the head, and then thrust back in. It went in much easier, but that also might because he thrust in so hard the car bounced back. It recoiled forward and Dean pushed against it. 

"Fuuuck, that's it." He growled as his body came down on Afshan's. He kept one hand on his hips while the other wrapped underneath Afshan's pit and around his shoulder to keep him from sliding too much as he began grinding his cock deeper into the other man. "You're doing good for your first time taking it, that's for sure." Dean praised, his voice breathless. His face was slightly red, growing more sweaty by the second as the day began to heat up. 

T ry as he might, tension held itself in Afshan's body. He just wasn't used to cocks this massive on a regular basis. In fact he wasn't sure if he ever had. Probably not on a real man for sure. Some of his toys were pretty big but he usually opted for a smaller one just to hit his hot spots. Like the ones Dean was roughly grinding into now. Another reason for that was, big cocks made him a little dopier than usual. It felt so fucking good getting stretched out that it took him a minute to compose himself—and even then he never completely did. 

That got even worse when Dean picked up speed and started rubbing that slick head and shaft over his G-spot and bumping the end of it into his cervix. Afshan's face was flushed and sweat beaded on his body, adding to the already intoxicating mixture of their two scents coming together. Nothing too coherent came out of his mouth for the first few minutes while a nice pressure built up and that tight cunt squeezed around him just a little tighter. Gradually though, that little firm squeeze got to be a vice like grip, making it hard for Dean to even thrust into. 

Afshan took the less messy of his hands to prop himself up better on the hood of the car while the other grabbed at the back of Dean's neck so he could wordlessly let him know that it was definitely okay to get a little rougher now. At one point he was practically banging his cock into his pussy all on his own, the tightness of its walls getting to a point that neither one of them would be getting anywhere otherwise. Maybe a minute or less into that though it all came clenching down on him, relaxing, then doing it all over again. A nice thick, slippery fluid had shot out of slit in the process, making a mess of Dean's pubes and dripping down his shaft and balls. Afshan panted, sitting up and shoving at Dean's abdomen to hold him still for a minute while he finished, forehead touched to his chest. 

"...Oh  _fuck._ Okay. Shit." After a little while he relaxed again, then let him continue, sighing deep with relief. He was in a fucking stupor. 

Wordlessly Dean kept powering through. He went as hard as he could, harder than he did with most people. He seemed to have no reservations about fucking Afshan stupid. In fact he looked like he was enjoying it. His chest had become moderately sweaty now, matting his hair down. He was close enough to Afshan that as it dripped it fell right onto him. Dean's thrusts were forceful and hard, he wasn't quick due to the sheer tightness of it, but he was determined to change that. If he went rough it'd open up more and more, and Dean liked them sloppy anyway. The issue being that sloppy to him was unfuckable to most, he was threatening to ruin Afshan if he went his hardest, and he was definitely trying to get there. 

"Feel good?" Dean asked. The car began rocking back and forth as he pushed in deep and pulled back out. He was getting there. His cock was slowly but surely getting deeper and deeper, pushing those last few inches in. If he slammed hard enough he could almost feel their hips meet. The slight sound of metal on metal could be heard every time he pushed in deep, the sound of his belt clanking against the front bumper of the car as he fucked into the younger male. 

"Fuck yeah, it does," Afshan answered breathy and low, eyes half-lidded as that light bouncing on the hood of the car slowly built up to get a little rougher. A mix of all Dean and Afshan's pre as well as sweet smelling coconut oil dripped in nearly a steady stream to the floor, making a big mess on the concrete and after he'd just cum even more was being milked out of him with each hard thrust of his big cock. If Dean was looking for a signal to slow down to keep from splitting him wide open he wasn't about to find one. Afshan came into this knowing full well that he was hung—just maybe not _how_ hung. Either way, he knew that was gonna put a slight damper on sex with anybody else, but apart of that had its own appeal—getting stretched out and ruined by another man so he only wanted to fuck around with him. It was a big turn on, akin to getting that bruise on his neck.

"You're goddamned tight. Tighter than a teenager, holy shit." Dean growled. He placed on hand on Afshan's shoulder while the other gripped the upper half of the car hood. He was leveraging himself to fuck harder as soon as that cunt opened up. He was really getting into it. the way Afshan's cunt wrapped around his dick in that silky, almost velvet like warmth, the way it struggled around his cock, and Dean just kept fucking it, slowly picking up the pace.

The urgency Afshan had before had quelled somewhat, and in relaxing his pussy became a lot easier to slide his dick though. It was like a hot knife through butter compared to what it was when they first started. Afshan still wanted more though. 

"Fuck me harder," he said in the case that Dean was still holding back for fear of breaking him or something, "Make me cum again." He was still bent up enough to reach his chest with his mouth, licking through hair to get at sweat until that lead him to tucking his nose right in a warm pit. The smell was really powerful—in a good way, arresting his attention and getting him to lap at it like the fucking pig he was. The rougher Dean got the harder it was to keep up worshiping him with his mouth like that though, so he laid back and touched his clit instead. It was really sensitive, that much was apparent by the way his hand recoiled and held itself half clenched away from it for a second before returning to stroke down the thin skin covering its little shaft. 

"I want you to cum in me. Fucking breed me," he said, sounding close again himself. He wasn't thinking about the repercussions that might have, he just wanted filled with Dean's seed. 

"Yeah?" Dean grinned as he picked up the pace. His hips began slamming forward. The sound of their hips slamming together fill the air. All around the neighborhood a mysterious steady slapping sound could be heard. Dean's car shifted and moved against his thrusts, the sounds of it creaking as Dean fucked couldn't be good but he didn't seem to care and just started fucking harder until the last few inches of his cock forced their way in. 

"That's good cuz I'm pretty close." "FUCK!" Dean growled as their hips pushed together. He paused, looking down where their genitals met, his totally buried in Afshan's cunt. Their pubes obscuring the mess of copulation. Dean slowly pulled out for his own enjoyment. Watching his thick, veiny cock slowly pull out. Wet, slimey juices covered it, the sound of it sliding out was like music to Dean's ears. It was a gross, moist symphony of sound. The slime even gave his cock a nice, beautiful shine. 

Dean held Afshan in place as he pulled completely out, enjoying the sight of his handiwork. And then almost immediately Dean was thrusting back in. Going all out once more, fucking to his heart's content. Dean pushed his lips back down into Afshan's face, his tongue darted out and forced its way into Afshan's mouth to claim it like Dean's cock was claiming his cunt. Dean's tongue was long and he was skilled with it too, it darted in and out of his open mouth, tangling and wrestling with Afshan's tongue. It was like Dean was dedicated to simply overwhelming everything he could. And then Dean's hand came around to grip Afshan's ass. His cock splitting that pussy wide open. 

The sound of the metal of the hood popping underneath them, their wet bodies sliding up and down on the hood. Dean's grip was rough, hard, and tight, his fingers grazing against Afshan's asshole as they fucked. 

Afshan fell into that sloppy, overpowering kiss pretty easily, drunk off of fucking and something of a high from huffing that masculine scent off of him. Even now though Afshan proved himself to be a sweeter, gentler kisser. He liked how rough Dean's were but his answer to them were decidedly more affectionate and soft, with him sucking mouth and tongue when it wasn't getting tangled with the latter. By the time Dean broke it Afshan was close again, struggling to keep grunts to a low volume while the fat end of his cock repeatedly pounded into his pussy. 

The whole time he'd been stroking himself off too and the little, curious fingering his ass was getting was more than enough to send him over. He seized up, hips giving a buck in their place and his cunt shooting another three loads of clear, silky fluid between them. Mostly all over Dean though. Then onto the floor. They were gonna need to leave a caution sign out. Afshan grabbed at Dean's ass possessively, although he wasn't trying to sneak a finger in. Right then and there anyway. Another time he'd love to. He was just looking for something to hold onto and what better place. His fingers dug into that plush, muscular ass while he fought to ignore overstimulation that Dean was still fucking him through. 

"Ready?" Dean grunted as he suddenly broke the kiss. He didn't miss a beat either, his thrusts in fact sped up, going even harder until the sound of the car rocking was almost painfully loud. His other hand reached around to grab at Afshan's ass while the other prodded at his other hole, as if Dean wanted to claim all three.

Afshan was once again not too coherent but he did manage out a, "Please cum in me," rumbling low and desperate into one of his ears. At that moment Dean shoved his cock deep inside Afshan and when he pulled back to pull out he tugged Afshan back with him. He nearly fell off the car, but Dean's hands held him in place. He pushed forward, one of his fingers sinking into that sphincter as he pushed into Afshan. 

Afshan got so tight Dean's cock was physically stuck. It almost hurt. Dean pressed their bodies together as he began grinding, and pretty soon he started shooting as well. 

"Here it comes!" Dean's voice is little more than a growl, a deep, animalistic growl. He somehow manages to pull his cock out slightly with a random jerk of his hips and shove it all back in, though at the angle his cock was going at his cock head rammed right against his cervix, pushing against it. He came ropes, he came hard, his cock started swelling as the dollops of cum were forced out by his dick muscles. They short out like a battering ram, smashing into Afshan's insides, filling him up. It was thick too, Dean's cream was definitely heavy. 

There was a reason he had 5 boys with his wife after all. His dick was made for making families, and now he was unloading all his little kids deep inside Afshan's cunt. This time it was Dean's turn to squirt himself. His stomach and waist was already wet with the multiple loads Afshan dumped on him but as he continued grinding his own load shifted and was forced out, drooling out of Afshan's cunt, into Dean's pubes and plopping onto the floor with loud, wet, smacks.

Afshan finally gave up restraining the sounds that were trying to work their way out of him all along when he felt that big, hot load gushing into his cunt. He moaned. Fucking loud. At that point he really didn't give a shit if anyone walked in on them. Or out, as it were. His toes curled in still-shoed feet, pelvic muscles contracting and squeezing down on that fat cock one last time. He was in full on lightheaded euphoria, soaking wet and pumped full of cum. It felt good being stuffed this full. Really good. 

"Fuck," he said, face tucked between Dean's neck and shoulder while he huffed hot, short breaths on his hairy, sweaty chest. "Pull out slow," he asked as his senses eventually came to him. He was definitely sore, probably would be for the next week, but it was worth it.

Dean tried, but he took a bit to go down. Even with his dick so hard. He liked going a few more rounds but his wife would be home soon and he figured Afshan also had other responsibilities. He pulled back, his entire body a complete mess of sweat and juices. The sound of his cock coming out almost made him pop another boner. Watching it pull out was one of the hottest things he’d seen in a while.

"God, that was good." Before he even bothered attempting to make himself decent Afshan slid off the hood of the car and got to his knees to taste the cum that'd been shot in his pussy just moments before, seemingly with the excuse of taking the time to clean him up before sending him on his way.

“Yeah?” Dean chuckled breathlessly. He watched as the other man slipped between his legs and grip his dick.

Afshan wanted a taste of it from the source. It wasn't an unadulterated taste, given what all it was mixed with but he liked it, licking and sucking him clean while he stood on his knees in both of their mess. Didn't try swallowing that thing with his mouth though. He knew better than that. 

"I need a fucking shower after that," he said while trying to get dressed. Light gray shorts and a white T-shirt did nothing to hide the activity he was just involved in. There was so much cum, pre and lube spilling out of him still that he looked like he fucking pissed himself. "...And maybe to burn these shorts." After making himself as decent as he could at that point he decided to add: 

"I really liked you fingering my ass. Maybe next time we can stuff it with a toy while you try and fuck me like that again." Unsure how he was about tasting himself Afshan opted to give him a parting kiss just on the corner of his mouth before he turned away.

"There you go, running off again." Dean growled as he reached out, grabbing Afshan. Dean had halfheartedly shoved his cock back into his pants. It was so wet the wetness instantly soaked through. He pulled the man in close and gave him a parting kiss, this was softer, post fuck Dean. He may have slept around but he treated his holes nice. 

Dean said smoothly as he gripped Afshan’s ass, giving it a light pat.  You don't get as much tail as Dean and keep it a secret if you were a complete asshole to your friends on the side. Dean's hand cupped his ass, holding him in place before he broke the kiss. "There, that's better. “ I’m sure we can arrange something.  Come over any time." Dean said with a ridiculously friendly smile. “ You probably need to finish up.” Dean untangled with Afshan, slowly backing up. H e turned around and started routing around for an old grease rag to sop up their mess before assessing the damage to the car.

“ Uh, yeah. See ya.” Afshan gulped as he turned and walked away. 


End file.
